MIYAVI ERA
by Therapy Ai
Summary: Miyavi is cleaning his acoustic guitar when a purple whirlpool appears in his room. A priestess begins throwing his clothes and intruments into the portal. "You must teach music." She says. Miyavi goes into Inuyasha land to teach the men THE WAY OF MIYAVI
1. Chapter 1

_I got a bit of a taste of Miyavi's thinking pattern by watching Oresama. You might recognize some things... how I centered his thoughts, italiced them, made them basically one short sentance... Anoo.. or you may not. Miyavi+Inuyasha-Land...MIYAVI-ERA w/Shonen-Ai!! I wanted a kimono-clad man in Inuyasha, so this is a bit of a writers block production.  
-ai.therapy_

Miyavi was just sitting on his tiger striped and purple bedroll, tuning his beloved acoustic when he kicked his foot, because he felt like it. It banged against something that seemed wooden and he paused in his stroking of the acoustics neck to look upon what it had hit. His pink painted lips turned into a wide O as his peered around and saw a woman in elaborate kimono wear. Miyavi wondered if maybe he was receiving his love from the heavens but looked to the floor—Oh, there was some sort of purple whirlpool ripping through the tatami.

_-Whirlpool to another time?-_

"Why are you here priestess-sama?" The woman began gathering slim shirts, jewelry, instruments, throwing them through the portal that Miyavi now planned to go into himself—after all, how else would he get his stuff back?!

-_Wait, the priestess-sama is really a fangirl.-_

"You're mission is to entertain and show the proper making of music!" Her voice boomed through the room and Miyavi hopped from his spot as his beloved was thrown through the portal, "Wait, wait where does this lead to, who am I teaching?"

Makeup, pants, shoes, piercings, paper, favorite pen—Miyavi put on his funky baseball hat and jumped through the portal.

_-It's warm…-_

It was only a moment of fear before he landed onto the ground which was very hard.

_-Sakura petals?-_

He didn't know how, but he had landed on something hard while still getting sakura petals all over himself. There was a boy underneath him, …

_-He smells.-_

"Inuyasha, it's a girl!" Miyavi got off of the boy and looked around. This was Japan.

"My homeland? Where am I in Japan?" There was a sakura tree, a boy in red traditional wear, and a girl in Tokyo highschool wear—from a couple years back. They've changed the uniform since then.

"Fangirl? Do you know who I am?"

The boy had silver ears—had claws. No.

"Is this Inuyasha?" The half demon… he knew this.

Inuyasha was up by now, and Kagome had come to look very closely at him.

"Kagome, is this boy from your time?"

"What do you mean boy, this is a girl."

_-Time before boys look like girls?-_

_-This is worse than I thought.-_

"I'm a boy" Miyavi said to Kagome, looking around, "This is feudal Japan, this is the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to, and your Kagome." Their reaction was the typical, disbelief and Inuyasha shouting, "Who are you?"

"I am Miyavi" Said boy began to believe that he should really not have taken on this journey, "I am a musician from a time after Kagome's, and in my time, your lives are part of a famous story."

"I was told to entertain and show how to make proper music." Kagome was in shock. Miyavi didn't really care too much, but was more contemplating how to become known in this era. "Once I've done this, I return home…with all of my belongings…"

_-Where are they? My beloved…-_

"It's okay Miyavi—" Kagome began, too which Inuyasah began to leave and Miyavi looked around, beginning to follow Inuyasha. "Wait, Miyavi, Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kaede's hut, I know how to get there from here, it's okay." Miyavi answered, Inuyasha pausing and stopping as he watched in bewilderment—the sight was too much. Miyavi had tight and baggy jeans on, a pink tank top, and wooden sandles on that clacked as he ran into the distance. His purple tinged black braids swung beneath the multicolored hat he wore and his samurai ponytail came through the top of said hat.

Compare to Kagome, long, black haired girl in short green shirt with a white, green collared shirt. Her flare was a red ribbon on the shirt.

Miyavi's was the ear, nose, lip, and brow piercings—not to mention Buddha's words across his chest, and hot pink on his lips, above his eyes—oh.

_-I'm causing a disturbance-_

Miyavi nodded and ducked his head, waving and smiling to the whole of the village people, heading to Kaede's hut and muttering, "I'm with Kagome, I come in peace, I come in peace…"

Kaede stood from her spot among the herbs and looked to him, "My sister has told me of your coming."

_-Old hag-sama.-_

"I'm from the future—I know all of your names and all about the events that will—

_Oh… I stopped at volume six…-_

"I know most of the events that will happen…" Kaede stirred her pot of herbs—she had put them in as he talked.

"Nonsense your speaking, I don't need to hear this. I told you Kikyou explained to me all about you." Miyavi looked surprised—you know, mouth into an O, eyes wide, very animated—"The woman that appeared before you was my sister, but she has a crush on you so she decided to dress fancy. I did her makeup."

"Old hag-sama is very talented at makeup." As long as you have the sama, it's respectful.

The old people always see it that way.

"You are to travel with Inuyasha, and you are to teach them music skillz."

"Music skills?"

"No, Miyavi, you heard me, music skillz."

"So these music skillz, I've lost all my instruments. Even anything I brought with me… It's all gone. I'm going to go find it."

"It's in this pot here, Miyavi."

Miyavi went over to the pot and looked into it, "Why are you cooking my clothes…guitars…everything with herbs? You should add some soy sauce… or… maybe spices… Wait, stop cooking them!"

"Alright I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." Kaede splashed water from her sink onto the fire. "Hey old hag-sama, where did you get the plumbing?"

"That's yours too, Kikyou was very generous in what she brought over."

Inuyasha arrived.

"Kaede?! What are you wearing?"

"Decked out in a sidetipped tiger baseball hat: ten dollars

Those baggy pants Miyavi is so fond of: A mere ninety dollars—

Fresh, graffiti long sleeved shirt: Not a smudge, only sixty bucks"

"Are you wearing my underwear too?"

Kaede gave him a lopsided smile, "You know it."

_Review please if you'd like more. Forgive me for the lack of detail, I'm still in MYV-MODE remember, and--yeah. I know.  
Or, at minimun, put it on your alert list. This was, actually, a bit tricky to write... Lol._


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy. This is quite... interesting to type. My mood and random thoughts go into this XD R&Review!  
-ai.therapy_

"No you have to shorten your fingernails if you're going to play with any sort of frets."

Inuyasha shook his head and growled out "No!"

_-Dog demons are not ferocious, but girly.-_

_..._

_-All for the better.-_

"So are you saying that you want to have, long, beautiful nails instead of music skillz?"

Inuyasha sputtered while Shippo snickered on the side lines of his magic, musical dojo.

_-Old hag-sama set it up for me by getting rid of the normal dojo.-_

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Inuyasha stood up, looking down at him with an open mouth. "If he doesn't have his claws, Inuyasha won't be able to do some of his attacks" Kagome piped in to make some sense of it.

"I know how to kill Naraku, as well as anyone within a five hundred mile radius."

_-Kill their eardrums.-_

"You turn this amp up very high—highest it can go. You take this string here and you pluck it—" Inuyasha gave a horrible scream as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide and body spasming. "Then it gives off a very loud noise."

Miyavi looked around.

_-I've made them deaf. . . Old hag-sama will kill me for this.-_

Kagome was the first to crawl herself up from the ground, face distorted in pain, numbness, and anger. Miyavi began packing his things as she staggered towards him.

_-My amp won't fit in my pocket.-_

He packed his things faster by emptying out Kagome's backpack and putting them in there instead of his pockets. Sango stood and instead of staggering, began to leap towards him. Miyavi gave a startled yelp and ducked out of the way of the flying ninja.

From his duck he jumped like a flea to a spot near the doorway, backpack on him, and flew outside, narrowly dodging a sink Sango had thrown.

He winced.

That sink was really expensive.

Through this world he had discovered something—even though he had only been here two days.

_-I am god-like.-_

His hearing did not become affected by overload-guitar-ringing, and he was very fast.

_-Good diet.-_

Miyavi smiled and jumped around—He had already cleared a good distance between them and Inuyasha wasn't the type to hunt him down just to kill him for making the whole village, or anyone within five hundred mile radius, deaf.

Or…?

"Oh shitz."

Miyavi began running as fast as he could away from the huge battle cry that tore through the sky—Inuyasha leaping down from a tree.

"No, Inuyasha-man, I didn't mean to make you—"

He was tackled to the ground. The backpack flew into a tree and he heard the slight crunch of his guitar. A tear and frightful glance came out—he hoped his beloved was okay.

Inuyasha was atop him—palms pushing against the dirt and claws digging into the ground—his arms were on either sides of him and his legs were painfully crushing his own.

The demons eyes were demonic—he had transformed.

_-I must play submissive…oh…-_

Inuyasha's anger seemed to weep away and he began sniffing at him, around his neck, his nose, then he tried to sniff Miyavi's rear but was called back to attention when he was lightly hit on the head. "I'm a boy!!"

_-Feudal era needs to catch on to this fact.-_

Inuyasha's demon seemed uninterested in boys, so it gave Inuyasha his control back. The red faded from his eyes and they returned gold.

Miyavi looked around while Inuyasha collapsed atop him, breathing hard and trembling. "Can you hear me?"

Inuyasha began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll return you hearing when I complete the jewel… by killing Naraku with my music skillz."

Inuyasha understood—somehow—and gave a wary stare. Miyavi ninja-like slid out from underneath him and Inuyasha rolled onto his back.

As a goodbye, Miyavi gave a slight wave and hurried, picking up his backpack—Kagome's—and running off as fast as he could once again. Inuyasha would return to his angry instincts again and come to kill him should he linger too long.

_-I will find Naraku and blast his ear drums.-_

_Does anyone want Miyavi shonen-ai in here?! XD I can't decide too much. Naraku and MYV seems unlikely, maybe…anoo…hah…Jakoutsu and Miyavi?! A likely pair. I don't know. Perhaps…Oh. Oh, I know what pairing I shall do._

_Heh._

_Heh heh…_

_Heh heh heh heh heh heh!!  
-ai.therapy_


End file.
